Sapphires and Pearls
by XrioluluX
Summary: May wakes up with a hangover in Dawns bed. what HAPPENED last night? oneshot. fluffy towards end. SapphirePearlShipping May x Dawn , rated K plus/T


I slowly opened my eyes and waited for my vision to clear. Where was I? This didn't look like my bedroom… But I was in a bed. Whose bed? I don't remember leaving my house last night. I blinked a few times, trying to make the blurry-ness I was surrounded in go away. I was completely exhausted, and felt like I could barely move.

"May?" A soft voice said near my ear. I didn't recognize it, possibly because of how tired I was. I tried to look around to see who it was, but everything was smudged together and I couldn't tell what anything was. I closed my eyes again. Whoever was here with me obviously knew me, so I assumed I knew them. I thought about what to say and couldn't decide on anything. "May? Are you awake?" It was a girl with a slightly high voice…who _was _this? "May?"

"Mm?" I mustered.

"Oh good, you're awake. You must be dead tired."

My head began pounding and I winced from the pain.

"You must have a terrible hangover, too. When you can sit up I'll give you some Advil. Are you hungry?"

I really wished she wouldn't ask me stuff. I could barely concentrate on what she was saying to me. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Why don't you just stay there for another hour or so?" She gently took hold of me and turned me over on my side. "Just relax and sleep."

When I woke up once more, I was covered in vomit, which must've been mine, and my head was pounding even more than it had before. I opened my eyes, and could actually see that time. The girl that was with me was Dawn. That was _just _what I needed, her to see me like this. I weakly placed a hand on my head, clutching it in a desperate attempt to make it stop hurting.

"No, no, don't touch." Dawn said calmly, as she moved my hand away from my matted hair. "Here." She slowly set a bag of ice on my forehead. I exhaled deeply as it soothed the throbbing. "There." She gingerly swept my hair out of my face. "You're going to be okay."

"What…happened?" I had no clue as to how I got here, why I wasn't at my house, and why I had a hangover. I figured out that I must've gotten drunk, and that's why I didn't remember anything about last night.

"I'll explain a little later." She cooed, holding my hand lightly. "You need to feel better first."

I lifted her hand to my face and nuzzled it, closing my eyes.

I must've fallen asleep for the third time, because when I woke up I felt much better. Dawn threw me in the shower and lent me some of her clothes to change into. After that she gave me some toast to eat, even though it was just about noon.

"So…care to tell me what happened to me?" I asked Dawn wile we were sitting at her kitchen table eating toast.

"Alright." She said and took a deep breath. "You may or may not remember, last night Drew broke up with you."

I felt as if I had been slapped. How could I have forgotten? "Yeah, I just remembered now." I said truthfully, looking at my plate.

"Well, you were so sad that you went to a bar. You called me up from the bar, you sounded kinda drunk, you were sobbing, and you told me that you needed me to come over there. I knew it wasn't like you to be at a bar, so I came over to see what was wrong."

I swallowed my toast hard. "_I_ went to a _bar _and got _drunk_?"

Dawn nodded. "Anyway, I came over there and…um…maybe I shouldn't tell you this."

"Well now that you've said that it makes me want to know even more." I was slightly angered by this.

She collected herself, took a deep breath, then began to speak. "You were really drunk when I got there. Like, really really drunk. I tried to convince you to let me take you home because I knew you shouldn't have any more drinks, but you wouldn't listen. Instead you grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. Did I really do that? Yeah, I'm in love with Dawn, and yeah I'm bisexual, but I've always known never to make a move because Dawn's straight.

"So I um…kissed you back and um…you lead me to this room with a bed and um…you pulled me in it and um…we did stuff…"

"Wait." I said, stopping her. "_I _did stuff, or _we both _did stuff?"

Dawns face flushed a deep red. "We…both…"

I started coughing, almost choking on my toast. I washing it down with some water and croaked, "Okay, continue."

"Any by time you passed out…both our shirts were off. Then I took you over here because I knew that my parents were out and I didn't know if your parents were here or not. I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"I'm still a little confused." I said. "So I was drunk and I pulled you into a bed. But then we both proceeded to touch each other?"

Dawn sighed. "May?"

"Yes?"

"I um…really want to know something."

"Yeah?" I began to feel nervous.

"Do you…like me as more than a friend? Or did you just do that because you wanted to do something with someone and were drunk?"  
I tried to force away tears that welled in my eyes. "Dawn you must hate me for leading you on. You must _hate _me for liking you."

A smile on Dawns face that formed when I said 'liking you' confused me. "May, I-I like you back."

I just stared at her as if she had ten heads.

"And I was sad for the longest time while you dated Drew because I thought that you were straight."

I stood up and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed the top of her head. I could tell that a shiver went up her back by the way that she lightly twitched. "Wanna be a couple?" I asked her.

"Under one condition." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Never go to a bar and get drunk and have a hangover again. You make me think your going to kill yourself or something."

I laughed. "Okay, okay, sure, I promise."

"Awesome." She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her before she stood up. She put her hand on the back of my head and gingerly kissed my lips.

* * *

see? there is fluffyness in the end. please review!


End file.
